


To Discipline the Family Plan

by anneofklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneofklaine/pseuds/anneofklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, drabble. Blaine makes decisions that his father does not agree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Discipline the Family Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sexytimes. Like at least 50% of it.

“Mr. Anderson! Mr. Anderson!” Do you have anything to say about the recent news of your son no longer inheriting your company?”

All of the cameras and reporters waited to hear what the man would say.

“It is true that my son will not be given my company anymore. Some of his more recent _personal_ life choices lead me to believe that he is no longer fit to run this company.”

\-----

_“Ugh, fuck, Kurt.”_

_“Mm, want you so bad, Blaine.”_

_\-----_

“I had very high expectations of him at one point, but now I think he is worthless and not capable of being in this industry.”

_\-----_

_“Fuck, I’m ready, just get inside me.”_

_“Shit, you’re so tight.”_

_“Don’t stop.”_

_Blaine thrust his hips up._

_\-----_

“I once thought that he was strong enough to handle this business, but now I see that he is a weak and pitiful individual.”

_\-----_

_Blaine lifted Kurt up and then Kurt dropped back down onto his lap as they set a quick pace._

_“Oh god, so good,”_

_\-----_

“He wastes his time with these foolish ideas, and he is a disgrace to this family.”

_\-----_

_“I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too, Blaine.”_

_\-----_

“As for the future of the company, we are looking for another partner that we could consider taking over, but until then, I will continue to run the company, and we will proceed as planned otherwise.”

_\-----_

_As they came down from their release, they wrapped up in each other’s arms, soaking in each other’s presence._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”_

_“No. I want to start my new life with you far away from this place. I just want to be with you.”_

_The small amount of sunlight that filtered in from the drawn blinds caught on the ring on Kurt’s finger and caught both of their eyes._

_Kurt smiled and nodded. “Okay,”_

_Blaine leaned forward and captured his lips._

_\-----_

Most of the media personnel that stood around were shocked into silence from the elder Anderson’s harsh words, but one eventually spoke up.

“Mr. Anderson! What will the future of your relationship with your son be like?”

“If he chooses to continue in his current folly and stupidity, then I no longer wish to associate with him.”

_\-----_

_Kurt pulled back slightly._

_“What about your father?”_

_Blaine thought about the hard slap to his cheek a few days earlier._

_“I don’t give a shit about him.”_

_\-----_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot so far, but if there is interest in there being multi-chapter story around this, then I can oblige! Let me know in comments


End file.
